


Now you won't see all that I have to lose, and all I've lost in the fight to protect it

by courageneednotberemembered



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Revali - Freeform, Vah Medoh, botw, breath of the wild - Freeform, this is my first one and i’m dumb so be nice, this is what the story should’ve been before boarding medoh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 23:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courageneednotberemembered/pseuds/courageneednotberemembered
Summary: Uhh so this is the backstory to when you talk to the elder before fighting medoh, and he tells you that harth was hurt. This kinda gives background to tebas motivation to take medoh down, also makes the story better because the developers reached a point when creating the rito story line where the just couldn’t phone it in anymore





	Now you won't see all that I have to lose, and all I've lost in the fight to protect it

It had been a long day for two of the best warriors among the rito. Teba and his best friend Harth had set out to try and stop Medoh from its unending attacks on the civilians of the village. You see, to most, Vah Medoh didn’t pose much of a threat. It sat there, was loud all the time, but that was pretty much it. However, to the Rito, the dangers were much more plentiful. Every time someone would take off from a landing and accidentally come into Medoh’s eyesight, it’s cannons would shoot at them until they left. The only casualty caused by Medoh’s ceaseless fire was Harths wife, leaving him a single father. Teba knew how desprate Harth was to get revenge on the beast, so the pair needed to find a solution. 

Teba was the leader of the warriors in Rito Village. He was as selfless as selfless gets, everything he did was for the betterment of the village. Growing up, Teba strived to be just like Champion Revali. Every day since he could fly, he would take the little training bow his parents got him on his fifth birthday down to the flight range and stay there until he physically couldn’t anymore. So, to Teba, the threat Vah Medoh posed was a big deal. He couldn’t stand letting his people’s freedom being taken away any longer, so he devised a plan.

Harth has been Tebas best friend since either of them can remember. They learned how to fly together, they grew up training together, even took the warriors test on the same day. Harth was Tebas second in command. When teba was away training Tulin, he would take over his surveys of the village. When Molli was sick, Teba would take over his warrior duties. It was a system that worked for them both. In his free time (that was dwindling by the minute due to medohs temper), Harth was a skilled bow repairer and arrow maker. Usually one could find him polishing the wood of an old bow or packing powder into the tips of bomb arrows. However, Teba needed help with his plan, and Harth was never one to let Teba do something dangerous alone. 

Teba had gotten up early that morning and had begun to pack his things to take them to the flight range. He had talked to Harth earlier this week, and they were going to meet at the flight range before going up to the Divine Beast together, to talk strategy. He picked up a piece of paper and a pen from the nearby desk, and scrawled a quick note to his sleeping wife and child. Tucking the edge under her pillow, he walked out of their house and took off from the nearby landing.

As he approached the flight range, the air around him began to cool noticeably. Summer was winding down to its end, and the cool morning breeze that comes with fall was now whipping over his wings. The flight range was located at the base of the Hebra Mountains, the coldest place in all of Hyrule, which had also contributed to the chill that had washed over him. He landed on the pathway to the flight range and began to walk up, noticing that the fire there was already lit. With cautionary surprise he slowly climbed the ladder up to find that Harth was already there, dimly lit by the flames, polishing his bow.

“I was starting to think that you had changed your mind!” The black feather figure looked up and matched eyes with Teba.

“I’d watch it.” Teba responded, a smile tugging at the corners of his beak. “Just because you’re always up at Hylia knows when doesn’t mean you get to be mean about it.” He added, lightly shoving the other male.

“So what’s the game plan?” Harth asked, beginning to restring his bow.

Teba dumped his bag in the corner where Harths was, pulled his bow off of his back, and joined Harth by the fire.

“Well,” he started, pulling the string off his bow. “ The other day I discovered that only bomb arrows do any damage to those damn cannons, so I brought quite a few with me.” he gestured to his quiver. “if you can draw the cannons fire while I hit it from above, I should be able to get a hit in without any distractions.”

Harth put down his restrung bow beside him, and looked up to Teba, mulling over the plan in his mind. “Okay, how many arrows does each one need to break?”

“Just one if you shoot directly in the cannon, but i’ll be going from above, so each will need two at least.”

“Alright, since there’s four and i’m not sure how long I can hold fire for, should we get one shot in on each and then circle around and finish each one off?” Harth ran his fingers through his considerably long hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

“I like how you think Harth.” Teba said. “That sounds like a good plan, you think?” 

“As good as we’ll ever get.” Harth responded. trying to push down any and all of his nerves. Yes, Harth was a warrior but he was nowhere near as fearless as Teba was. He would still do whatever Teba said, because he knew that his best friend would never put him in danger, but you can’t get mad at him for worrying. Ever since his wife, Soryne had died at the hands of that beast, Harth needed to avenge her. He was stuck, though. He was more than willing to do whatever it took to bring Medoh’s end, but he had Molli. Molli was his daughter and his last memento of his wife. If anything had ever happened to her, Harth wasn’t sure what he would do. So, you can’t blame him for being cautious.

Teba let out a slight chuckle, Harth was right. It was the two of them against a Divine Beast, something meant to destroy Ganon now had the possibility to destroy them. 

“You ready for this?” Teba asked, placing his wing on Harths shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb in an attempt to release some of his tension. 

“Yeah” Harth sighed. “That, monster took Soryne from me. From Molli. I just - I can't let her grow up without either of her parents.” Harth confided in Teba, a nervous shake in his wings that he played off as a chill. 

“Hey, if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to, you know that right? I would never do anything to put any Rito in danger, let alone you. Molli is safe with Saki and Tulin, I promise.” Teba grabbed his other shoulder, now face to face with Harth.

“I know, and thank you.” Harth responded, picking himself off of the ground and shaking out his limbs.

Teba followed him up. “You sure you’re in for this?” 

“There’s no way I wouldn’t be. plus, i can’t let you do more stupid shit on your own, we both know how that ends up.” harth responded, his playful tone back in his voice. 

“That’s the spirit!” Teba added as he bent over and picked up both of their bows, swinging his over his back and handing the other to Harth. The pair both swung their quivers around their waists and approached the edge of the flight range. The two met eyes, and pushed off of the landing together, letting the updrafts carry them higher and higher. Once at a desirable height, they both took off towards the Divine Beast. 

Harth knew that Teba was running over the plan in his head over and over again, but Harth couldn’t bring himself to do the same. All he could think about was Soryne. She had beautiful crimson red feathers and energy that couldn’t be matched. Harth fell in love with her free spirit the first time he ever saw her, and in a sick turn of events, her free spirit is what got her killed in the end. Harth remembers the day like it was yesterday. Soryne was heading out with Molli to Warbler’s Nest to go listen to the sounds that the rocks made, and teach her about the winds. Harth stayed back, whittling down logs of oak wood into thin, sturdy shafts for arrows. And then, he heard it. No one had ever seen Medoh behave like that before. The cannon was aimed straight at Soryne, and she had no idea. Harth dove through the window of their home, screaming her name louder than he ever had before, but it was too late. He caught Molli and swung her onto his back, and flew faster than ever before to grab Sorynes unconscious body. He ran her to the medical centre of the village and held an unharmed molli on his lap in the seat at the end of her bed until Felra, the village doctor finally told him that she wasn’t coming back. Instead of crying or yelling or explaining everything to Molli or whatever normal people do, Harth went to Tebas house, dropped off Molli without telling them what happened, and took off to the flight range. He drove arrows into every single target, and when his quiver was empty, he flew to the bottom and collected them all to restart the process. That was until Teba interrupted him. He doesn’t remember much else after that, besides falling into Tebas outstretched wings and crying until he was convinced he couldn’t anymore. After that, his grief quickly spread into a vicious anger towards the beast, and that was why Teba knew that Harth would help him out with taking the beast down. 

Tebas voice snapped Harth out of his thoughts. “Okay, I'm going in! Go underneath and draw their fire!” Teba yelled, desperate to be heard over Medohs cry. 

Harth looked up to him, nodded, and began his descent. The beast soon found him, and the feeling of the guide laser on his chest made his heart race. He just kept telling himself that Teba would shoot it. Teba could do anything. Teba would protect him. The black feathered bird flew in tight figure eights to avoid the beam, until he heard the explosion of the bomb arrow and Tebas voice telling him to move to the next one, so he did.

As Teba readied the next bomb arrow in his bow, he realized how much time he really had to get in more than one arrow. Knowing it was against the plan, he attempted it on the next one anyways. The pair pulled up, Harth drew its fire, and Teba shot. As he reached for another bomb arrow, he saw Harth moving on to the next one, as his signal to move on was the explosion. teba saw the beams from both cannons targeting Harth from behind, and screamed for him to get out of the way. In a twisted replay of the death of Harths wife, he was too late. 

Teba was forced to watch the cannons beam collide with Harths right wing, and send him flying out of the sky. Teba dove down as quickly has he could to catch the falling form, knowing that Harth couldn’t fly even if he tried. He watched as Harths head and right wing grazed against Rito Stone on the way down, leaving streaks of bright red blood. Seconds turned into minutes for Teba, and he didn’t even really feel Harths limp body colliding with his open wings. Teba immediately took off sprinting towards the medical centre, calling Felras name as loud as he could and pushing everyone else out of the way. Felras lilac feathers popped out of the door of the medical centre, confused and frightened. As her eyes met tebas panicked ones she pushed the door wide open and let Teba run inside, pushing past all of the other ritos on the walkways. Teba placed Harths body down on the soft, white bed.

The medical centre here was small, but it was all they really needed. If more than one or two Ritos were injured at the same time, Felra would just come to their house instead. The walls were lined with shelves of medical supplies, gauze, bandages, and needles with syringes full of medications. 

“help me get this off of him!” she yelled as the panic of an unconscious warrior and father in front of her set in.

Teba lifted his body up just enough so Felra could pull his bow and quiver off of him, throwing them wherever they decided to land.

She ran over to a nearby shelf and grabbed a multitude of things, placing them on the table beside where Harth lay. “What happened to him?” she asked, sitting down and assessing his wounds. 

Teba took a seat at the end of his bed. “We were fighting Medoh, and one of the cannons hit him from behind, in his right wing.” Teba gestured to the bright red blood covering the burn. “He fell out of the sky, Felra. Hia head and same wing hit Rito Stone and that’s when he passed out.” Teba answered, wings quivering.

Felra nodded and reached over to grab a needle to put in his left wing. She connected it up to a bag of medicines that hung above his bed. She reached over and picked up his injured wing, trying to inspect its damage, only to be met with a grunt of pain from Harth. 

“Harth! Harth can you hear me?” Felra asked, leaning over his body trying to make eye contact. 

The black feathered bird nodded, his face scrunched up in pain. He slowly opened his eyes, blinking away the bright lights until he looked around and realized where they were. His eyes darted around frantically, taking in all of the information. He was back in the place where his wife died. 

“no, not again! not again!” He screamed, pushing himself off of the bed and tearing the needle out of his wing. He ripped his right wing out of Felras hands, cradling it in his left. He noticed teba sitting at the end of the bed.

“Where’s Molli?” He asked, his breathing getting faster and faster as he tried to stand up. 

“Harth, you need to lay back down, okay? Were only trying to help you.” Felra pushed his shoulders back to get him to sit on the bed. 

“Medohs cannon got you. But your safe here. Molli is with Saki and Tulin. Everything is okay.” Teba said as he approached him, his voice soft and afraid. 

Harth visibly relaxed at the notion that his daughter was safe, letting Felra help him back into his bed. 

Once he was fully back into his bed, and Felra replaced the needle he had pulled out, she spoke.

“Okay Harth, this is going to hurt pretty bad, I'm not going to lie to you. I have to reset the bone in your wing. I’ve given you a medicine that will put you to sleep right after I do it, okay? One second of pain and it will all be over.” Felra said, running her hands across his cheeks to try and calm him down. 

Harth nodded, closing his eyes tight in preparation. Teba reached out and squeezed his left hand, desperately wanting to be there for him. Harth squeezed it right back, letting Teba know that Harth wanted him there. 

Felra began to count down from three, but instead of snapping the bone back into place on one, she pulled up on his wing and the loud snap of Harths bone came on two.

Harth had never felt a pain like this before. He felt the bones in his wing snap over each other and the pain flooded his body, tightening every muscle in his body. His face scrunched up to hold back tears, and a guttural scream escaped his beak. He felt a hand on his shoulders and calming voice in his ears, but he couldn’t make out anything they were saying over the sound of his own grunts. He pulled his knees up to his chest and let out a few tearless sobs, not being able to control anything anymore. Everything was so tight, so, so tight and he felt like he couldn’t breath. He pulled smaller and smaller breaths until everything suddenly released. 

Teba and Felra watched helplessly as Harths entire body scrunched up into a ball, Teba reached out and placed his hand on Harths shoulder, rubbing small circles with his thumb just like earlier in the morning. He needed to help him relax. 

“Everything’s going to be okay Harth, just breath, You’re going to be okay.”

Teba kept stroking his best friends arm until Harth suddenly went limp again, falling into the fetal position, his right wing still on the table beside them. Teba whipped around to find Felra. 

“He- That’s supposed to happen, right?” Teba asked, voice wavering wildly.

“He’s okay.” Felra responded, gazing out the window, hiding behind the thick curtains. She turned around. “It’s just from the medicine. look, he’s still breathing.” She pointed to the black feathered birds chest.

Teba followed her finger and watched his chest make slow, even movements up and down. He got up and went to the window, right beside where Felra was standing. It isn’t every day that someone in Rito Village gets hurt, let alone a warrior. Harths screams must have alerted the village and drawn everyone here. Through the crowd of people outside, he saw his wife’s pink hair above them all, worry painted over her face. 

“I can take it from here, Teba. he won’t be up for a couple more hours at least. Your wife’s waiting for you, go tell her what happened.” Felra said, turning to Teba. 

She was right. Teba took a moment to get his tough warrior facade back on before going outside. He started towards the door, and reached for the handle before stopping. 

“He’s, he’s going to be okay, right?” Teba said, his voice fearful.

“Yes.” Felra responded, a smile spreading across her beak. “I can’t know for sure when, Medohs rampages knocked all of my healing elixirs off of the shelves, so he’s going to have to do it on his own.” She looked over to Harth, curled up on his right side with his wing sticking out. “I have faith, though. He’s strong. I’ll come and get you later when you can see him again. For now, it looks like you have some explaining to do.”

“I guess I do.” Teba replied, gazing over the crowd. “Thank you so much, Felra.”

The lilac bird smiled and drew all of the curtains shut as Teba opened the door and tried to find space for himself outside. All of a sudden, what seemed like thousands of questions were thrown in his direction, and he couldn’t quite make out any of them. In an attempt to make them stop, he addressed the whole crowd. 

“ Attention citizens of Rito Village. Many of you know that our attempt to calm Medoh today was unsuccessful, and resulted in the injury of one of our warriors. However, we are expecting a full recovery from them. In the meantime, the pre existing rules still apply. No flying in the restricted zones, and please, just be careful? I’m going to ask that you stay quiet while walking near the medical centre for today. While our warrior will recover, both Doctor Felra and said warrior both have a lot of work to do on their way to recovery. Please try and respect that. Now, resume your daily activities, please.” Teba concluded, standing brave and tall above the crowd. As the people began to dissipate, Teba ran up to Saki, enveloping her in his white wings. 

“I was worried sick about you, you know that right?” Saki cried into his shoulder. “I thought it was you on that table.”

“I’m okay, I promise. And I’m sorry. I should’ve told you sooner.” Teba replied, sadness and regret thick in his voice.

“Hey, what’s wrong? What happened up there today?” Saki pulled away, sensing the guilt in her husbands voice. 

“Let’s just go home, i’ll talk to you then. Are Tulin and Molli there?” Teba asked, desperate to get away from all of these people. 

Saki nodded. “Do we need to take Molli back to Harths place yet? Or is she staying for a while?” Saki asked as they made their way up the walkway towards their home. 

“Saki,” Teba trailed off. “That’s Harth in the med centre.”

Saki stopped in her tracks. “Oh Teba, i’m so sorry.” her voice was gentle. “Medoh got him, didn’t it.” She looked at her feet. Teba kept moving.

“Yeah, and it’s my fault. I got reckless and someone else paid the price. I don’t deserve to protect our people anymore” Teba responded, his voice heavy with the weight of held back sobs. 

“Hey.” Saki stopped him right outside of their house. “You cannot control that beast, okay? You were trying to protect the whole village, and one person got hurt in the process.” She put her hand under his chin and brought it up to meet her eyes. “You can’t save everyone.”

Teba just stood there, looking into his wife’s accepting eyes, unsure of what to say. 

“Now, we have two fledglings to take care of for the next little while, and I might need a little help. Let’s go inside.” Saki attempted to lighten the mood as she placed a wing on her husbands back and guided him inside.

**Author's Note:**

> hey gang thanks for reading!! this is gonna be short only like 3 chapters or so but i had this idea and needed to see what it could be like. ALSO the names “Soryne” and “Felra” are from the fic “After the War” (i cant remember the author yikes) but i love that fic a whole ton and the names are just beautiful so:)))))


End file.
